Esa Mascara
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Momentos antes de marcharse de la Isla Andromeda un pequeño deseo se apodera de la mente de Shun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

_**Esa Máscara…**_

**Prólogo.**

"_En tiempos mitológicos, donde grandes guerras asediaban la vida de los mortales, y los dioses caminaban libremente sobre la faz de la Tierra, existía un pueblo guerrero conformado solamente por mujeres, diestras tanto en el arco como en el caballo, eran conocidas como las Amazonas._

_A través de los siglos, y lideradas por diversas reinas, pelearon en numerosas batallas consiguiendo gloria y honor para su pueblo, gozando de gran fama no solo por ser excelentes guerreras, sino que además se sumaba su condición de mujeres y el particular hecho de ser extremadamente crueles con el género masculino, tanto así, que sólo eran permitidos en sus dominios una vez al año con una única finalidad de carácter netamente reproductivo, pasado ese día, los hijos varones de las amazonas eran brutalmente asesinados y las niñas eran educadas como guerreras desde su nacimiento._

_No se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió, ni en qué momento de la historia estas temibles mujeres, devotas al dios de la guerra, Ares, comenzaron a dividirse tomando partido por aquella divinidad que mejor las recompensara. Ya en la guerra de Troya, muchas pelearon a favor, tanto de griegos, espartanos como troyanos, aquellas que apoyaban a los reyes Menelao de Esparta y Agamenón de Grecia, sin embargo, eran pocas en consideración a aquellas que prestaron servicios al rey Príamo de Troya. _

_Una vez ganada esta cruel guerra por griegos y espartanos, Atenea, quien se inclinaba por estos, decidió compensar a las guerreras que prestaron servicios a favor de los vencedores. Las amazonas sólo deseaban poder seguir combatiendo, esa era la razón de su existencia, fue así que la diosa de la sabiduría decidió incorporarlas a su orden de caballeros. Se generó entonces, una serie de problemas entre las filas de estos valientes hombres, acostumbrados a amar solamente a la diosa a la cual servían y además, por que en sus mentes permanecía la imagen de la mujer como un objeto o un trofeo de batalla, propio del pensamiento de la época, sin considerar por último el hecho de que se sentían pasados a llevar por considerar a las guerreras indignas de defender a la divinidad._

_Tras muchas peleas internas en el santuario de la princesa, se llegó a la conclusión que, tanto caballeros como amazonas tenían el pleno derecho de pelear por aquello que les pareciera justo y que cada quién era bueno en lo que hacía sin considerar si era hombre o mujer, a pesar de este avance, la sociedad de aquel entonces no miraba con buenos ojos que una bella y frágil mujer se entrometiera en temas de hombres, tales como la guerra, el hecho de que Atenea hubiese aceptado féminas entre sus filas provocó que la deidad perdiera el respeto de los mortales hacia su autoridad, así se lo hizo notar el rey del Olimpo, Zeus, a su hija predilecta._

_Preocupada por su situación como diosa de la sabiduría, Atenea tomó una nueva decisión, toda mujer que deseara prestar servicios como guerrera al santuario debía renunciar completamente a su condición de mujer, dedicándose por entero al entrenamiento, a la guerra y a proteger a la diosa como un caballero más, y como símbolo de esta entrega total debía portar una máscara de metal, para ocultar su rostro, así como su belleza, evidencia de su feminidad, además, ningún hombre debía ver el rostro de una amazona de Atenea, ya que esto significaba revelar a la guerrera oculta tras la máscara, y por ende el hecho de ser una mujer, esto era un insulto no sólo para la amazona, sino que también a la mismísima Atenea, insulto que sólo podría ser aplacado si la guerrera mataba al hombre que vio su rostro, o aceptando su condición de ser mujer y amarlo fuese correspondida o no._

_Esta tradición ha permanecido intacta por siglos, muchas reencarnaciones de la divina Atenea han pasado por el trono del Santuario, al igual que muchas guerras santas, y a pesar de que los tiempos han cambiado, así como la opinión sobre el rol de la mujer en muchas sociedades a nivel mundial, la máscara de las amazonas aún continúa ocultando los bellos rostros de quienes juran eterna fidelidad a la diosa de la sabiduría"._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia**_**: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este Fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

**PARTE 1**

La noche caía lentamente sobre la Isla Andrómeda, el calor asfixiante poco a poco se transformaba en una helada brisa, dando paso a un frío sobrecogedor.

Para el joven que observaba el mar desde unos roqueríos esto no era nada sorprendente, después de todo, llevaba seis años viviendo en aquellas condiciones, seis años entrenando y luchando diariamente, soportando innumerables adversidades, sólo para obtener la codiciada armadura del santo de Andrómeda… ¿Sólo para eso?...no, su motivación era muchísimo más profunda, no era solo la armadura, sino que también la esperanza de lo que significaba volver con ella a su país.

- Lo logré Ikki… hermano pronto regresaré - dijo para sí en voz baja mientras observaba el océano y el firmamento.

- ¡Aquí estas Shun! ¿Por qué te fuiste de la celebración?-dijo una joven amazona acercándose al muchacho y sentándose junto a él.

- Lo siento June…. He pasado por muchas emociones hoy y….- no pudo terminar de contestar.

- Entiendo, deseabas estar sólo - dijo la chica, acto seguido intentó ponerse de pie para retirarse con un aire un poco molesto y no importunar más a su amigo.

- ¡No espera! ¡No me molestas! - respondió Shun cogiéndola del brazo para que no se marchara.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó la chica a sabiendas que a él no le gustaba ningún tipo de discusión.

- Sí, quédate por favor - dijo el con una cálida sonrisa, petición ante la cual ella no pudo resistirse, regresó a su sitio y se quedaron por un instante en silencio, contemplando el familiar paisaje que los había visto crecer.

- Te marcharás mañana ¿verdad?- dijo la joven intuyendo la respuesta que el chico le daría.

- Sí, debo partir cuanto antes, debo regresar para ver a mi hermano Ikki - dijo Shun ensayando una sonrisa la cual murió al toparse con el rostro de su amiga, siempre cubierto por una máscara de metal la cual observó fijamente por unos segundos con extraña curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella.

- No…nada - Shun desvió su mirada, a pesar de que estaba feliz por haber conseguido la armadura, y de que pronto vería a su hermano, sentía algo de tristeza por dejar la isla, la cual con el paso del tiempo se había transformado en su segundo hogar y donde se encontraba su segunda familia: su maestro a quien consideraba como un padre y su amiga June. Shun estaba seguro que extrañaría la presencia de ambos en Japón, después de todo fue June quien le dio ánimos y todo su apoyo durante su largo entrenamiento, fue ella quien curó sus heridas y en cierto modo cuidó de él cada vez que le daban una paliza descomunal, lo cual era el pan de cada día, ella y su maestro Albiore, quien le tuvo fe, una paciencia excepcional y además le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, constituían su única verdadera compañía.

Un ligero pensamiento escapó de su mente.

- _Si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro una sola vez…_- pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento surgió, el chico trató de mitigarlo, no, ¿que cosas pensaba?, era cierto que desde que la conoció que llevaba esa máscara puesta, pero eso no fue impedimento para forjar ese enorme lazo de amistad que los unía, y por otro lado estaba prohibido que un hombre viera el rostro de una amazona, y el no sería capaz de deshonrarla de esa forma, pero, de alguna manera sentía la urgencia de ver su rostro aunque fuera por una sola vez.

- ¿Qué se siente?- interrumpió June sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Shun saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Ponerse la armadura por primera vez…dime… ¿Qué se siente?

- Bueno…yo…es…es una sensación indescriptible…me sentí por un instante totalmente invencible…como si una enorme energía fluyera desde mi interior, como si todo el universo estuviera dentro de mi.

- Vaya eso debe ser sorprendente, espero conseguir pronto mi propia armadura - dijo June mirando hacia el firmamento.

- Claro que lo lograrás June, eres una chica…- Shun recordó que esa palabra no debía usarse con ella - Lo siento, sólo quería decir que eres una amazona muy fuerte.

- No te disculpes, ya no me ofende que me digas que soy una chica…por mucho que esta máscara lo trate de disimular, es evidente, mi cuerpo, mi voz son cosas que no puede cubrir.

- ¿Nunca has deseado otro tipo de vida?, uno donde no…- Shun no terminó su idea.

- ¡No Shun!, no podría imaginar otra forma de vida que no sea esta, tu sabes que quedé huérfana muy pequeña, si no fuera por el maestro Albiore quién me encontró abandonada y se hizo cargo de mi ahora podría estar incluso muerta - Shun se sintió mal por aquel comentario, no quería herir a su amiga.

- Disculpa June no fue mi intención.

- Tranquilo Shun, no pasa nada. Oye, ésta es tu última noche en la isla, no deberíamos desperdiciarla con recuerdos tristes - dijo la amazona poniéndose de pie- regresemos a la casa del maestro - añadió, justo en ese momento Albiore apareció en aquel lugar.

- Oigan ustedes dos ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que estábamos celebrando la victoria de Shun?- dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Lo siento maestro…yo…yo…- tartamudeó Shun al ver a su maestro tan serio, este último soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Relájate Shun! Soy tu maestro pero no es para tanto, ahora eres un caballero de Atenea somos compañeros de armas, ¡aaah! por cierto los otros invitados se marcharon al percatarse que desapareciste, pero no te preocupes les dije que estabas cansado y que te habías ido a dormir para marcharte temprano mañana.

- Gracias maestro - respondió Shun con algo de sentimiento de culpa.

- Por cierto lo olvidaba ¿les conté que conseguí un pastel para tu despedida Shun?

- ¡Queeeé! ¿Cómo lo hizo maestro?- dijeron Shun y June al unísono y muy asombrados.

La Isla Andrómeda era un lugar muy apartado, y por sus condiciones climáticas pocos osados se atrevían a vivir ahí, su población se conformaba únicamente por el caballero de plata Albiore de Cefeo, los aprendices de caballero que eran alrededor de nueve incluyendo a Shun y June, dos amazonas más y cinco chicos, y uno que otro habitante que aparecía huyendo de la pobreza y las temibles enfermedades que azotaban al continente africano, pero que luego se marchaban por el clima hostil de la isla. Una vez al mes aparecía un barco con provisiones y agua que era enviado por el Santuario, el resto corría por cuenta de Albiore, quien negociaba con los barcos extranjeros que pasaban cerca, dispuestos a traficar diversos tipos de productos y que normalmente se dirigían a lo que actualmente es Somalia, un país donde reina la piratería y la corrupción.

- Tengo mis pequeños métodos – dijo el maestro Albiore sonriendo como quien escondiese un gran secreto.

- ¿Seguro que no lo consiguió en el crucero que venía de Corea del Sur esta tarde?- preguntó suspicazmente June.

- Veo que no se te pasa ninguna cosa por alto June, me descubriste - contestó un apenado Santo de Cefeo- por eso te quedarás sin tu parte del pastel.

- Pero maestro no sea injusto, ya no somos niños - dijo Shun tratando de evitar que su amiga se quedara sin postre.

- Shun tienes razón, ya no son unos niños por eso el pastel me lo comeré yo - y diciendo esto, Albiore se marchó hacia su cabaña, Shun y June se miraron y luego corrieron tras él.

- ¡Maestro espere! – dijeron ambos.

Momentos después, los tres se encontraban en la cabaña compartiendo el trozo de pastel, June no comía, ya que como es sabido no podía quitarse la máscara delante de ellos. Esa sería la última vez que estarían los tres juntos, por ello la conversación poco a poco tomó un rumbo nostálgico, las horas habían pasado volando y sin darse cuenta el único reloj de la cabaña y de la isla dio las dos de la mañana.

- ¡Qué! ¡Son las dos! ¡Es muy tarde! - exclamó June - lo siento debo regresar a la cabaña de las amazonas- agregó tomando su trozo de pastel para poder comerlo a solas en su habitación.

- No es necesario June, hablé con Dafne y Helena, y dijeron que no había problema si te quedabas esta noche a dormir aquí - dijo Albiore - como cuando estabas más pequeña- sonrió.

- Maestro no era necesario - si pudieran haber visto su rostro bajo la máscara en ese momento, tanto Albiore como Shun habrían notado lo ruborizada que estaba la amazona, ella no vivía allí desde que inició su transformación de niña a mujer, antes compartía una habitación con Shun, pero después de este acontecimiento por el cual toda chica tiene que pasar, tuvo que trasladarse a una cabaña donde residían otras amazonas que habían llegado recién a la isla.

- Puedes ocupar mi habitación - dijo el maestro cortésmente.

- Pero y usted… ¿Dónde dormirá maestro?- preguntó la chica.

- Yo armaré una cama en el suelo - sonrió.

- Pero maestro ¿No dormirá incómodo?- dijo June preocupada.

- Puede dormir en mi cama maestro yo dormiré en el suelo - agregó Shun.

- Oigan me están tratando como un anciano y yo soy el máximo gobernante de esta isla, así que me harán caso, June dormirá en mi cama y Shun, tu tendrás un largo e incómodo viaje así que debes descansar, es una orden - Albiore habló con tal seriedad y tal convicción que los chicos no pudieron oponerse, conversaron un rato más y luego se fueron a dormir.

June cerró la cortina que separaba la habitación de Albiore con el resto de la cabaña, tomó su trozo de pastel y lo puso sobre una sencilla mesa de noche, luego se arrojó sobre la cama de espalda y miró el cielo de la habitación por unos minutos, estaba cansada, ese día no había sido difícil sólo para Shun, también lo había sido para ella. Le parecía increíble que aquel niño frágil y miedoso que había conocido hace seis años, que no le gustaba pelear y que era el blanco de las bromas pesadas de los otros aspirantes a caballero, tuviera ese cosmos tan poderoso que había sentido aquel día durante el ritual del sacrificio.

- Por un instante pensé que no lo lograrías Shun - dijo para sí, pensando en lo mucho que rezó para que todo saliera bien y él no muriese en el intento por conseguir la codiciada armadura- realmente me sorprendiste, pero eso no me consuela por que ahora… deberás irte de mi lado- lágrimas rodaban detrás de aquella máscara, que la chica ya no recordaba de cuando la usaba, parecía que habían pasado siglos de la última vez que pudo mirar el firmamento sin tener que ocultar su rostro de alguna persona, de pronto para June la máscara se hizo muy pesada, no la soportaba, la odiaba con todo su ser, ¿por qué debía renunciar a su feminidad? ¿Por qué debía ocultar su rostro de él, al chico que amaba con todo su corazón? A pesar de tener catorce años, ella tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho, en parte quizás por que las mujeres maduraban a más temprana edad que los varones, y también por que a pesar de que habiendo niños de su misma edad en la isla, dispuestos a llamar su atención a sabiendas de que ella era una amazona, solo Shun con su forma particular de ser, fue capaz de llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, derribando el muro invisible que ella había creado desde aquel día que había aceptado usar aquella máscara para convertirse en un santo de Atenea y llegar a protegerla algún día.

La humedad de sus ojos comenzó a molestarle, condujo su mano hasta su rostro y se quitó la máscara con cuidado dejándola a un costado de ella.

- Ni siquiera sé si soy correspondida - pensó - tal vez sea lo mejor no saberlo, si se lo pregunto cualquier respuesta solo traería más problemas - June se incorporó y caminó hasta un pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, la luz de la Luna que entraba desde la ventana daba directamente sobre él, la amazona se acercó y observó su pálido rostro y sus ojos azul zafiro, enmarcados por una extensa cabellera dorada.

- Si él viera mi rostro… mi verdadero rostro ¿le gustaría?- dijo a su imagen que la observaba del otro lado del espejo.

Pero no hubo respuesta, June sonrió para sí, a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba.

- Solo una tonta hablaría con un espejo - dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama y probaba su trozo de pastel.

- mmmm… esto está rico… muy dulce… como tú Shun - luego de terminar de comer, el cansancio venció a la chica, esta durmió profundamente hasta el amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Parte 2.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el tic-tac del reloj no lo dejaba dormir, Shun había cambiado de postura un centenar de veces pero la emoción de haber obtenido al fin la armadura de Andrómeda, el poder cumplir la promesa a su hermano Ikki, el solo hecho de volver a verlo, lo llenaban de una enorme alegría.

- _¿Cómo estarás hermano? ¿Habrás cambiado mucho?_- pensaba - _tengo que contarte tantas cosas, y estoy seguro que tu también _- unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero Shun las secó inmediatamente.

- _June tiene razón, no debo ponerme melancólico después de todo pronto veré a mi hermano_ - los pensamientos del chico se dirigieron hacia la amazona, recuerdos de su pasado bombardeaban su mente una y otra vez, desde el día que había llegado a la isla, desde que la vio por primera vez, con esa fría máscara de metal oculta tras el maestro Albiore. Luego desfiló por su cabeza todos aquellos momentos de penas, alegrías, peleas y reconciliaciones por las que pasaron juntos, hasta que todo cambió, ella comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer, de súbito se marchó a la nueva cabaña de las amazonas de la isla, pero eso no bastó para que su amistad se extinguiese, por el contrario, cada día que pasaba crecía mucho más, Shun concluyó que sería imposible borrar tantos buenos recuerdos de su mente.

¿Cómo olvidarla a ella? Si era tan dulce y gentil, aunque bastante terca, fuerte y bastante ruda si quería serlo, después de todo era una amazona y lo más probable que un caballero de Atenea en el futuro, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y gracioso, su voz era muy tierna y ese cabello dorado, tan largo, la hacía verse tan bella a pesar de portar una máscara, y la forma tan especial con que lo cuidaba cuando quedaba herido por el entrenamiento…una onda de calor rodeó todo su cuerpo y un rubor asomó por sus mejillas.

- _¿Estoy pensando en June… como una mujer?_- el chico se asustó ante este pensamiento que había salido de su propia boca- _no, no, eso no, ella es mi amiga… es… es una amazona… yo no puedo pensar así de ella _- se recriminó, pero por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño, por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en ella, no lo lograba, no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de la chica repitiendo su nombre, y de pronto le pareció ver su figura por todos lados como si de un fantasma se tratase, mientras que a su lado en el suelo su maestro no parecía querer salir del séptimo sueño.

- _Debe ser por el desvelo, mi cerebro me está jugando una mala pasada_ - pensó Shun, pero las imágenes de June no se marchaban, de pronto una idea surgió de la nada y se apoderó completamente de su mente.

- _Su rostro… debo ver su rostro… pero ¿qué estoy pensando? _No puedo hacer eso - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, miró en dirección hacia su maestro y luego hacia la cortina que conducía hasta donde June dormía.

- Ella debe estar descansando sin la máscara - murmuró, sigilosamente avanzó entre su cama y donde se encontraba dormido Albiore, tratando de no despertarlo, dirigiéndose hacia donde dormía la amazona.

Al entrar en la habitación sintió su corazón palpitando fuertemente, el lugar no estaba totalmente a oscuras ello por la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la única ventana existente.

- _¿Por qué siento este deseo? ¿Qué gano con ver su rostro?_- se decía muchas veces buscando la forma de auto convencerse de que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero su curiosidad pesaba más que cualquier argumento lógico, avanzó despacio hasta la cama donde June dormía, la chica entre sueños se acomodó de costado mirando en dirección a la pared, eso dificultaba el poder verla.

- _Sólo por unos segundos_ - pensó el muchacho a medida que se acercaba a la amazona, en su camino se topó con la máscara que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, donde June la había dejado antes de dormir, Shun la observó con curiosidad era la primera vez que la veía sin estar sobre el rostro de su dueña.

- _Qué extraño, cuando June la lleva puesta, esa máscara se ve distinta tal vez expresa indiferencia, pero ahora que la veo sola da la impresión de que expresara mucha tristeza y tal vez soledad_ - mientras pensaba en esto, un vago recuerdo vino a la mente del joven santo de Andrómeda, hace algunos años atrás, durante un entrenamiento…

_El Santo de Cefeo Albiore miraba con seriedad el entrenamiento de dos de sus discípulos, llevaban un buen tiempo peleando pero el combate no se definía, otros aprendices observaban la contienda con especial interés._

_-¿Ella lo pateará? No creo que sea tan patético como para dejarse vencer por una niña -__decía uno de los chicos que entrenaban en la isla llamado Spica._

_- Ese Shun es tan torpe que hasta las niñas son más fuertes que él - __se mofaba otro chico de mirada fría, también entrenaba con el grupo, su nombre era Reda._

_En medio del campo de entrenamiento se encontraba un joven Shun de unos diez años, llevaba en sus manos unas gruesas cadenas que a su corta edad ya manejaba muy bien, a unos metros de él se encontraba una pequeña June todavía con el cuerpo de un niño, y con la fría máscara sobre su rostro, también portaba cadenas en sus brazos. A pesar de que la especialidad de la niña era el uso del látigo, debía completar su entrenamiento como el resto de sus compañeros varones, para ello era indispensable que aprendiera a usar las cadenas que todo santo de la Isla de Andrómeda debía manejar._

_Ese combate no había sido producto del azar, Albiore se había percatado de la amistad existente entre Shun y June desde mucho tiempo atrás, en su afán por enseñar al chico como comportarse en un combate real decidió que lo mejor era ponerlo a prueba enfrentándolo contra su mejor amiga._

_- Shun, sé que esta prueba es difícil, pero debes pelear, debes defenderte, a veces tu enemigo está más cerca de lo que crees y deberás estar preparado para enfrentarlo aunque tu corazón te diga lo contrario - pensaba Albiore mientras se desarrollaba el combate. _

_- ¿Por qué no me atacas Shun? - gritaba June molesta por que el niño sólo se defendía._

_- No quiero pelear, no es necesario - respondió Shun calmadamente._

_- ¿Y cómo piensas poner en práctica lo que nos enseña el maestro? ¡Eres un tonto! - gritó la pequeña amazona haciendo girar la cadena de su brazo derecho._

_- Ya te dije que no voy a pelear, eres mi amiga, además no puedo golpear a una niña - esas palabras bastaron para que June montara en cólera, dando un enorme salto arrojó sus cadenas sobre Shun, el chico las esquivaba con dificultad, finalmente la amazona atrapó al niño enrollando las cadenas en sus piernas, acto seguido, después de que Shun cayera, ésta se acercó y comenzó a patearlo._

_- ¡Levántate! ¡Aún puedes pelear! - decía furiosa mientras continuaba pateándolo._

_- No, no lo haré - musitaba Shun entre lágrimas, dolor y tierra pegados en su infantil y lastimado rostro, la chica pateaba duro, de eso no cabía la menor duda, se lo decía el dolor punzante que quedaba en su cuerpo después de cada golpe que le propinaba, pero no la atacaría, eso implicaba lastimarla, él no podía hacer eso, a pesar de que era su compañera de entrenamiento y que al final sólo estaba allí para conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda para luego poder marcharse de ese infierno y poder reencontrarse con su hermano, no la lastimaría, eso estaba decidido, pero sus fuerzas llegaron casi al límite, no se percató cómo, pero de pronto sintió un nauseabundo sabor a sangre en su boca, la cual finalmente terminó por escupir._

_- ¡Ya basta June! Terminemos el entrenamiento de hoy- interrumpió Albiore en vista de que su alumno una vez más se resistía a combatir- Shun descansa un poco, después de la cena debo hablar contigo- agregó con seriedad._

_- Te castigarán de nuevo perdedor - se burló Reda - yo gané la apuesta Spica así que me darás tu postre - dijo mientras se retiraba con los otros alumnos._

_- Eso me pasa por apostar por una niña llorona como tú - dijo molesto Spica arrojándole polvo con los pies a Shun, luego siguió a los demás dejando al niño y a la amazona completamente solos, ella trató de ayudar al adolorido muchacho._

_- No les hagas caso Shun - trató de animar a su amigo, pero sin resultado- lo siento, no quería lastimarte de esta manera - dijo mientras ayudaba al chico aponerse de pie._

_- No hay problema June, sé que convertirte en un santo de Atenea es lo único que te queda en la vida - sonrió débilmente._

_- Si pero no por eso vas a dejarme ganar cada vez que pelees conmigo, por ahora solo entrenamos pero algún día llegarán los verdaderos combates y entonces si de verdad quieres la armadura de Andrómeda tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas sin importar quien sea tu oponente - aconsejó la niña sosteniendo a Shun para llevarlo a la cabaña a cenar._

_- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que no podría atacarte, no me gusta pelear y menos cuando mi rival es una niña - apenas terminó su comentario June le propinó un golpe en el estómago que dejó a Shun con la respiración cortada por unos segundos._

_- ¡Escúchame bien Shun por que no te lo voy a repetir! ¡Yo soy una amazona, una guerrera y mientras lleve esta máscara sobre mi rostro debes verme como tal!, ¡no soy ni una niña ni una mujer y no quiero que me trates como tal!, ¡soy como cualquiera de nuestros compañeros! ¿Te quedó claro? - gritó la chica furiosa._

Shun regresó de aquel recuerdo lejano, ahora estaba justo frente a esa temible guerrera sin su máscara puesta, bastaba sólo con acercarse un poco y por fin lograría ver ese rostro que le obsesionaba por conocer, sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento de duda lo embargó.

- _Ella ha luchado duro en esta isla al igual que yo, ver su rostro de esta manera solo sería una cobardía de mi parte y una burla hacia ella, no puedo ser tan egoísta, parece que la única forma de saber quien esta detrás de esa máscara es a través de un combate o que tú misma quieras mostrarme tu rostro faltando a la ley impuesta por Atenea, June_ - el chico la observó por unos segundos y luego retrocedió con cuidado retirándose de la habitación, una vez recostado en su cama finalmente fue vencido por el sueño.

Unas horas después, vestido con ropas más normales propias de un civil común y corriente, y llevando sobre su espalda la urna que contenía la imponente armadura del santo de Andrómeda, Shun se disponía a partir, hacía tan sólo unos minutos que se había despedido de su maestro agradeciéndole por todo lo aprendido y dándole una asombrosa muestra de su verdadero poder, lo cual dejó sorprendido y orgulloso de su discípulo al sabio Santo Albiore de Cefeo, en ese momento June apareció diciendo que había encontrado un barco que llevaría a Shun hasta Japón, el chico estaba completamente feliz. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia el puerto donde se encontraba la embarcación un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos.

Shun se decidió a romperlo.

- En cuanto llegue a Japón y encuentre un sitio estable te escribiré - sonrió, pero June no contestó, en el fondo ella sabía que Shun era muy feliz, pero ya lo estaba extrañando.

- June ¿estás bien? Estás muy callada - dijo con cierto aire de preocupación.

- No, no es nada, solo que… esta isla quedará un poco sola sin tu presencia - respondió la amazona conteniendo sus lágrimas, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente.

- June tranquila volveremos a vernos - dijo Shun y sin darle tiempo para responder la abrazó fuertemente, June sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, que se elevaba por las nubes mientras su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad, el chico la liberó de su mágico abrazo, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro cubierto por la máscara y sonrió.

- Siempre he querido saber quien es la persona que se oculta tras esta máscara, y me refiero a June mi amiga no a la June amazona, pensaba que sólo viendo tu verdadero rostro podría aceptar nuestra amistad como pura y verdadera, pero creo que me equivoqué, gracias por todo June.

La amazona estaba nerviosa, esa cercanía, esa mirada que le dedicaba Shun, le hacían temer que quizás el le quitaría la máscara en ese mismo momento, pero nada de eso sucedió, a cambio el chico depositó un tierno y fugaz beso sobre sus labios con máscara incluida, cuando ella reaccionó se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, pensando que era una suerte que Shun no lo notara por el calor imperante en aquel momento, y que definitivamente no se quitaría la máscara nunca más.

- Creo que es mejor que no me acompañes hasta el puerto puedo llegar solo, no lo tomes a mal pero creo que esta despedida no me está saliendo fácil, adiós - Shun se marchó corriendo sin que June pudiera contestar ninguna cosa, a una distancia prudente el chico volteó y le gritó.

- ¡June! ¡No necesito ver tu rostro para saber que eres hermosa! ¡Te escribiré en cuanto llegue! - luego su figura desapareció en dirección al puerto, por fin regresaría a Japón y se reencontraría con su adorado hermano.

June sólo atinó a observar como se alejaba Shun, mientras se quitaba la máscara rozando sus labios con sus dedos.

Adiós Shun, espero volver a verte pronto - murmuró con la voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se nublaban, sin embargo, algo, tal vez un presentimiento, le decía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarse hasta entonces su corazón aguardaría pacientemente.

**Como ya han leído, esta es la segunda parte de la historia, todavía falta el epílogo, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de Mary Martin, darkacuario, Saint Lunase y kikio03, estas cosas me ponen nerviosa, y la verdad me dieron mucho animo, gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Consideraciones: **El contenido de este epílogo ha tomado los diálogos y hechos de los capítulos 40 "La Partida" y 41 "La crisis de Athena", del animé, incluyendo uno que otro agregado, además, considera a Spica y Reda como caballeros de plata sólo por que en el animé así se indica, aunque la verdad es que si fueron rivales de Shun por la armadura de Andrómeda es ilógico que luego se convirtieran en caballeros de plata.

_**Advertencia: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Epílogo.**

El dolor en su corazón era enorme, había visto con sus propios ojos la muerte de su maestro a quien consideraba como a un padre, también la completa destrucción de su único hogar y ahora en ese mismo momento, estaba parada en frente del hombre que amaba tratando de evitar que este cometiera la locura de ir a pelear contra el Santuario, de que pereciera a manos de los temibles caballeros dorados.

Él por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de volver a verla portando la armadura de bronce del Camaleón, pero por el cosmos que ella desprendía notó que algo no andaba bien, y luego ella le reveló la cruel verdad, casi todos en la Isla Andrómeda incluido su buen maestro Albiore de Cefeo habían muerto por su culpa, por considerarlo un traidor ante el Santuario y para ello, habían enviado al cruel Milo de Escorpión a castigarlos arrasando con todo a su paso.

Después de que June terminara de contar lo sucedido se atrevió a formular una pregunta.

- Shun, ¿todavía piensas pelear contra los caballeros dorados después de oír esto?... no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Ella tenía razón, pero desde que Shun había regresado de la Isla Andrómeda había pasado por muchas cosas, no podía fallarle a su hermano IKKi, ni tampoco a Seiya, a Shiryu y a Hyoga, sus amigos, ni mucho menos a Saori la verdadera reencarnación de Atenea.

- June perdóname… tengo que ir aunque mi oportunidad de vencer sea muy pequeña, además tengo muchos amigos que confían en mi- dijo con algo de pesar, pero plenamente conciente de su respuesta, ante lo cual la tristeza de la amazona poco a poco se fue transformando en ira.

- Todos morirán, ninguno regresará vivo ¿piensas ir? - preguntó por última vez creyendo que quizás el chico recapacitaría.

- Definitivamente - respondió Shun con la misma convicción que alguna vez usó para quedarse en la Isla Andrómeda y conseguir la armadura, pese a la insistencia de June para que abandonara el entrenamiento. La chica se convenció de que nada de lo que ella dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, su corazón se encogió y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas Shun? No quiero que mueras - acto seguido cogió el látigo de su armadura y se dispuso a atacar al chico, con el dolor de su alma.

- June - atinó a decir Shun, viendo la actitud de la amazona hacia él, no podía creer que ella, su mejor amiga lo estuviera atacando de verdad, el látigo golpeó la urna que llevaba el chico en su espalda provocando que ésta cayera, mientras unos fuertes azotes caían sobre el cuerpo de Shun.

- Shun no voy a dejar que vayas aunque tenga que hacerte daño, yo June de Camaleón no te dejaré ir - gritó la chica haciendo bailar su látigo frente a los ojos desconcertados del caballero de Andrómeda.

- June - volvió a repetir su nombre, con una vaga esperanza de que ella detuviera su ataque, pero no fue así, por el contrario el asalto continuaba, tal como aquella vez en el entrenamiento ella no había dudado en atacarlo, ahora lo hacía con su látigo convertida en un santo de Atenea luchando por protegerlo de lo que parecía ser una muerte segura, con la misma obstinación con que curaba sus heridas en la isla. El látigo danzante golpeó con fuerza un muro de concreto destruyendo una buena parte de este, no cabía ninguna duda de que todo iba muy en serio.

- June me alegra saber lo que sientes, pero por favor entiéndeme, como hombre hay momentos en que se debe luchar sin importar las probabilidades- debía convencerla a toda costa de no seguir peleando, no quería lastimarla y además debía llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto para ir con sus amigos al Santuario.

- ¡No esperes que entienda eso! - dijo con rabia la chica capturando al mismo tiempo el brazo de Shun con su látigo por la muñeca, éste quedó completamente tenso, desde un extremo se encontraba una furiosa June dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar que Shun se marchara, y del otro extremo un confundido Shun quien no hallaba como detener esa situación sin lastimar a su amiga.

- Pero no eres tú con quien debo luchar - dijo más para si que para ella, pero no pudo evitar que la amazona lo escuchara.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Voy a detenerte aquí aunque tenga que romperte el brazo! - Shun no dudaba que ella lo haría, realmente era capaz, estaba entrenada para eso, a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir por él en ese momento, a pesar de lo que él pudiera decirle, si haciéndole daño evitaría que muriese, no se daría por vencida.

- Por favor entiende June - la tensión del látigo aumentaba, este comenzaba a lastimar la muñeca de Shun.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No voy a soltarte! - la chica estaba totalmente fuera de control, realmente era una guerrera letal, pero Shun se percató de algo que June ignoraba o simplemente la situación impedía que se diera cuenta de ello, en un combate el factor emocional era muy importante, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, y se notaba de lejos que ella no estaba bien, pensó que lamentaría lo que estaba por hacer, pero no había otra salida, debía cumplir su promesa y era mucho lo que estaba en juego.

- _Lo siento June_ - pensó y luego miró a la amazona con mucha determinación.

- No puedes evitarlo - dijo con seriedad, para después aflojar la tensión del látigo, June perdió el equilibrio ante este movimiento; y en una fracción de segundo el chico jaló del arma con toda su fuerza arrojando a la amazona contra el suelo, al caer, la máscara se desprendió del rostro de June y rodó por el pavimento.

Shun se sintió dividido entre correr hacia la máscara y entregársela a su dueña o socorrerla a ella, pero al darse cuenta que la chica yacía aturdida en el suelo producto del golpe por la caída, su buen corazón no lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡June! - corrió hacia ella- ¡June!- dijo preocupado tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que había visto su rostro, el rostro de la mujer tras el frío metal de aquella máscara, aquel que desde hace tiempo había soñado con ver. June abrió lentamente sus ojos azul zafiro, Shun quedó embelesado por ese rostro tan bonito y esa mirada tan frágil.

- Siento haber sido tan terca Shun, pero es que no quiero que mueras- unas lágrimas humedecieron las mejillas de la chica, lo cual conmovió aún más al Santo de Andrómeda, en ese momento a June poco le importaba que él hubiera visto su rostro, la decisión no era difícil para ella, si antes lo había amado, ahora tenía mayor razón para hacerlo.

La amazona entre lágrimas abrazó a aquel chico, a aquel hombre, el primero en muchos años en ver quien realmente era. Shun quedó desconcertado, no creía lo que le estaba pasando, había visto el rostro de su amiga, realmente era hermosa, la onda de calor que sintió su última noche en la Isla Andrómeda volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras la chica lo abrazaba.

- June - volvió a decir mientras correspondía al abrazo de la joven, convenciéndose de que todo aquello que había ocurrido era de verdad.

- Shun – las lágrimas parecían no querer detenerse para ella, por un instante, en medio de aquel abrazo, ambos sintieron y compartieron el dolor de su separación, el de la muerte de su maestro y el de la nueva partida de Shun sin saber con certeza si regresaría.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de los caballeros de plata Reda y Spica, compañeros de entrenamiento en la Isla Andrómeda y antiguos rivales de Shun por la armadura, que también habían sobrevivido al ataque de Milo, y que ahora estaban al servicio del Patriarca del Santuario. Ellos venían por la cabeza del Santo de Andrómeda para llevarla como ofrenda a su nuevo líder, todo se volvió confuso para June, se sentía culpable, con toda seguridad ellos la habían seguido sin que pudiese percatarse de ello, estaba tan obsesionada con detener a Shun y ahora su amado moriría delante de ella, de la misma forma en que murió su maestro, pero esta vez por su propia negligencia.

Mientras los caballeros de plata arrinconaban al Santo de Andrómeda, June reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y como pudo alcanzó la urna con la armadura de Shun, trató de decirle que la usara, pero el frío Reda la golpeó sin piedad haciendo que cayera al suelo, Shun trató de ir en su ayuda pero los caballeros de plata no lo dejaron y lo ataron con cadenas, al igual que a la princesa Andrómeda de la mitología para matarlo, se burlaron de él y de la ironía de que muriera de la misma forma que su constelación guardiana, mientras que June rendida, aterrada de lo que veía y sin más fuerzas perdió el conocimiento.

En medio de los salvajes golpes que le propinaban sus atacantes, y justo cuando Shun comenzaba a rendirse aceptando su destino como Andrómeda, el recuerdo de su hermano Ikki acudió a su mente, debía ser fuerte, pelear hasta el final como un hombre y ser capaz de doblarle la mano a su destino, aunque hubiese nacido con mala estrella.

- ¡Mírame Ikki! – gritó a la vez que elevaba su poderoso cosmos para derrotar finalmente a los caballeros de plata, acto seguido corrió hacia June para ver como estaba, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte, la chica por un instante fugaz recobró el conocimiento para advertirle a Shun que en el lugar donde encontró muerto a Albiore había "una rosa roja", luego por el esfuerzo volvió a quedar inconciente.

Momentos después, Shun llegó al aeropuerto llevando a la amazona entre sus brazos, todos se asombraron por el retraso del chico y además por que había traído una chica con él.

Shun pidió que por favor cuidaran a June en la Fundación, ya que no tenía ningún hogar al cual pudiese regresar. Antes de entregar a June bajo la custodia de Tatsumi, quien se les uniría en el siguiente vuelo con los otros caballeros de bronce, observó el rostro descubierto de la chica, dormía y se veía tranquila, la mirada que Shun le dedicaba denotaba una profunda ternura.

- _No te preocupes por mi June, regresaré_ – pensó, viendo el rostro de su amiga por última vez.

Luego de eso, dejando a la chica en Japón, partió con Seiya, Hyoga y Saori rumbo a Grecia, a luchar contra la tiranía de Ares en el Santuario, con la firme convicción de que le doblaría la mano al destino, y que regresaría para estar con su hermano y también con su dulce amiga, y así reconstruiría la isla que lo acogió y poder tener un nuevo hogar donde viviría con quienes amaba.

Lamentablemente la vida de un guerrero no es como realmente él desearía que fuera, claro que Shun cumpliría su sueño algún día, pero debería pasar mucho tiempo, muchas batallas y sinsabores para que sus anhelos se volviesen realidad, sólo que él en aquel momento no lo sabía.

Fin.

Este es el final de mi primer fanfiction, espero les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Tayiko-kun, a Heinz, a Nathalie, y al primo Pablin quienes me dieron su apoyo y su paciencia en esto.

Y por último quiero agradecer sus reviews que me dieron mucho ánimo y me ayudaron a vencer mi exceso de inseguridad, gracias kikio03, darkacuario, wizard of love, Sakurak Li, mi buena amiga Saint Lunase (a mi me encanta 31 minutos, lo vi desde la primera vez que se emitió en Chile, como no olvidar ese mes de marzo de 2003), Mary Martin y a Isjustasadsong. Se que deben estar acostumbradas a los reviews y esas cosas, pero es mi primer fic y por eso quería agregarlas en los agradecimientos.

Espero regresar pronto con otra historia, pero antes me dedicaré a leer un poquito más y también debo dedicarle tiempo al estudio y a las fiestas del Bicentenario, hay que comer, comer, comer y pasarlo muy bien.


End file.
